


MCU Twitter AU

by Orion Amara (Damien_Blake_Potter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Blake_Potter/pseuds/Orion%20Amara
Summary: Spider-Man gets a Twitter and it all spirals from there.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	MCU Twitter AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long fic for the MCU. I hope it's enjoyable.
> 
> This story ignores many canon events, mostly because I haven’t seen like half of the movies and I don’t read the comics, and partly because I want all of the Avengers to be friends and alive.
> 
> I will add tags as they become necessary with each new chapter so please make sure to look for new tags before reading new chapters.
> 
> If anything in the tags trigger you, then please be careful if you still choose to read this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man gets a Twitter and Peter makes a mess. 
> 
> Also Flash is a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, any Twitter names and @'s that real people have is purely coincidence. I thought of them on my own. 
> 
> I beta my own work, so please let me know if you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes so I can fix them!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

**Spidey-Man**

**@SpidermanOfficial01**

Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

 _Location:_ Queens, New York 

_Joined:_ March 2018

* * *

 _Pinned Tweet_ 📌

**Spidey-Man @SpidermanOfficial01**

Hello everyone! _**@AnthonyStark**_ said it would be good if I had a social media presence so… here I am!

(@/SpidermanOfficial was already taken 😔) 

_#Spideysontwitter_

**— — —**

> — **Edwin** 🕸 **@Webfreak**  
>  _**@SpidermanOfficial01**_ Is this real??? Cause I really want this to be real! _#Spideysontwitter_
> 
> **—**
> 
> — **Amy Cass @kittyfam**  
>  _**@SpidermanOfficial01**_ This better not be another fake account… _#Spideysontwitter_
> 
> **—**
> 
> — **Flash @SpeedIsK** **ey**  
>  _**@SpidermanOfficial01**_ OMG SPIDER-MAN’S FINALLY ON TWITTER!!! _#Spideysontwitter_
> 
> **—**
> 
> — **I Am Iron Man @AnthonyStark**  
>  _**@SpidermanOfficial01**_ I am here to confirm that this is indeed the real Spider-Man. 
> 
> Also, it’s nice to see that you followed my advice, Spidey. _#Spideysontwitter_
> 
> _—_ **Edwin** _🕸_ **@Webfreak** _  
> **@SpidermanOfficial01 @AnthonyStark** _OMFG IT IS REAL AHHHHHH BRB I GOTTA CRY _  
> _

* * *

**Spidey-Man @SpidermanOfficial01**

It’s funny, before I became Spider-Man I was terrified of heights. Look at me now!

_{Image: Spider-Man’s suited lower legs and feet are visible as he stands on the ledge of a skyscraper’s rooftop. The street, cars, and pedestrians below him look so small, he’s obviously many, many stories high up.}_

**— — —**

> — **Pls don’t kill me @Lost_Arachnid**  
>  _**@SpidermanOfficial01**_ Now here’s the Spidey content we’ve all been hoping for!   
> (Also DAMN that is high af)
> 
> **—**
> 
> — **Ned @GuyInTheChair**  
>  _**@SpidermanOfficial01**_ Holy crap dude! That’s awesome!
> 
> — **Spidey-Man @SpidermanOfficial01**  
>  _**@GuyInTheChair**_ I know right! 😃
> 
> **—**
> 
> — **I Am Iron Man @AnthonyStark**  
>  _**@SpidermanOfficial01**_ Jesus kid, I know you have your web-shooters, but PLEASE refrain from standing on the edge of buildings like that. Especially when you would DIE if you hit the ground!
> 
> — **Spidey-Man @SpidermanOfficial01**  
>  _**@AnthonyStark**_ Are YOU scared of heights Mr. Stark?
> 
> — **I Am Iron Man @AnthonyStark**  
>  **_@SpidermanOfficial01_** I am when you decide that standing on the edge of skyscrapers is a good idea.
> 
> — **Spidey-Man @SpidermanOfficial01**  
>  **_@AnthonyStark_** Don’t worry, I’m sticky remember! I can’t slip out! 
> 
> — **Spidey-Man @SpidermanOfficial01**  
>  _**@AnthonyStark**_ *off
> 
> Fuck.
> 
> — **I Am Iron Man @AnthonyStark**  
>  **_@SpidermanOfficial01_** Watch your language or I’ll have Cap wash your mouth out with soap.
> 
> — **Spidey-Man @SpidermanOfficial01**  
>  _**@AnthonyStark**_ *Fudge
> 
> — **I Am Iron Man @AnthonyStark**  
>  _**@SpidermanOfficial01**_ That’s better.
> 
> — **Edwin 🕸 @Webfreak**  
>  _**@SpidermanOfficial01 @AnthonyStark**_ This whole exchange is gold LMAO
> 
> — **Rainbow 🌈 @HereNQueer_**  
>  _ **@SpidermanOfficial01 @AnthonyStark**_ Do… do we want to know what you mean by “sticky”?
> 
> — **I Am Iron Man @AnthonyStark**  
>  _**@HereNQueer_**_ No.
> 
> — **Spidey-Man @SpidermanOfficial01**  
>  _**@HereNQueer_**_ No. 
> 
> Also, I love your @! 🏳🌈
> 
> — **Rainbow 🌈 @HereNQueer_**  
>  _**@SpidermanOfficial01**_ OMG thank you!!!

* * *

**#1 Personal Intern @YeeterPeter**

_**@AnthonyStark** _I swear what happened wasn't my fault 

**#1 Personal Intern @YeeterPeter**

I looked away for just a second, and then *BOOM*

... I honestly don't know HOW it happened I just know it wasn't my fault so please don't ban me from the lab I really didn't mean for it to happen it just did

**— — —**

> — **Ned @GuyInTheChair**   
>  _**@YeeterPeter**_ Wtf did you do??
> 
> — **#1 Personal Intern @YeeterPeter**  
>  _**@GuyInTheChair**_ Nothing! I just turned my back for a moment and my project exploded onto everything! Now everything is all white and sticky…
> 
> — **Ned @GuyInTheChair**  
>  _**@YeeterPeter**_ … Dude that sounds SO wrong out of context…
> 
> — **Flash @SpeedIsKey**  
>  _**@YeeterPeter @GuyInTheChair**_ Who are you fooling Parker? Like Tony Stark would EVER let you into one of his labs! What really happened huh? Did ya jerk off all over your desk or something?
> 
> — **#1 Personal Intern @YeeterPeter**  
>  _**@SpeedIsKey**_ Shove off Flash
> 
> **—**
> 
> — **I Am Iron Man @AnthonyStark**  
>  _**@YeeterPeter**_ Just tell me what happened kid.
> 
> — **#1 Personal Intern @YeeterPeter**  
>  _**@AnthonyStark**_ I was working on Spider-Man’s web fluid and I turned around to grab something and while I was looking away it exploded onto everything…
> 
> — **I Am Iron Man @AnthonyStark**  
>  _**@YeeterPeter**_ … I’ll be right down. And don’t worry, you’re not banned from the lab.
> 
> — **#1 Personal Intern @YeeterPeter**  
>  _**@AnthonyStark**_ Thank you!!
> 
> **—**
> 
> — **Spidey-Man @SpidermanOfficial01**  
>  _**@YeeterPeter**_ Lol nice job Peter.
> 
> — **#1 Personal Intern @YeeterPeter**  
>  _**@SpidermanOfficial01**_ Shut up jerk
> 
> — **Spidey-Man @SpidermanOfficial01**  
>  _**@YeeterPeter**_ Make me bitch

* * *

**Flash @SpeedIsKey**

_**@AnthonyStark @SpidermanOfficial01**_ You know Peter Parker??? **( _@YeeterPeter_ )**

**— — —**

> — **I Am Iron Man @AnthonyStark**  
>  _**@SpeedIsKey**_ Yes. He is my personal intern.
> 
> — **Spider-Man @SpidermanOfficial01**  
>  _**@SpeedIsKey** **@AnthonyStark**_ Also yes. He helps Tony fix and improve my suit and web-shooters. He also helps me make my web fluid.
> 
> — **#1 Personal Intern @YeeterPeter**  
>  _**@SpeedIsKey** **@AnthonyStark** **@SpidermanOfficial01**_ Ha! Suck on that Flash!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a comment, a kudos, and to bookmark this fic! 
> 
> This first chapter is mostly to see whether people would enjoy this story or not so I hope you did. Let me know if my formatting is okay or not!
> 
> If you would like more, let me know and feel free to leave prompts; I need ideas!


End file.
